


i'll spread my wings

by teamfreeawesome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Liam-centric, M/M, figure skating AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreeawesome/pseuds/teamfreeawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn hires out an ice-rink for Liam as an expression of true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll spread my wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a end-of-exam celebration gift to myself because writing this was me being as indulgent as I possibly could hahahaha *desperately hopes that I'm not inflicting crap on you*
> 
> It's kind of an AU but not? I was imagining Liam having to leave figure-skating behind because he got injured or something and he then auditioned for the X-Factor instead. Idk, the details don't really matter since this is just fluff-vomit ha. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not true. It's a work of fiction and no harm was meant by the writing of this. To me: fanfiction One Direction are fictional characters. I don’t, in any way, equate the stories to their real-life counter parts, because they aren’t the same people. Also, please, nobody send this to anyone included in this fic or anyone that they know.
> 
> Also - to those of you waiting on 'I Just Wanna Make You Sweat' - I promise it's not abandoned! The next chapter is just taking longer than anticipated *eek*
> 
> Comments and kudos are like STARDUST <3

It’s been five years – and the ice feels like _home_.

 

*

 

Liam steps out onto the rink, open to the air for the holidays, and _smiles_. A soft rush of air swirls across the ice, the taste of it familiar on Liam’s tongue – and his stomach flutters. A sense of _secure_ settles slowly beneath his skin, the _bristle_ of him retracting as the cold seeps into the marrow of his bones.

It’s _perfect_.  

The air carries the heaviness of chemically frozen ice, the wind whipping a flush across his cheeks – and Liam’s _missed_ this. He feels like the top of a windswept hill, cheeks aglow and grin stretched wide as he laughs - happy, open and _surprised_. Beneath him, his steps are wobbly for a minute before he slides back into the groove of _balanced_ – and it’s like his _muscles_ have missed this.

It’s like he’s been silently _yearning_ for the feel of ice beneath his blades for so long, it stopped registering. Everything feels smoother and deeper and _brighter_ as he moves - his body carried effortlessly around the rink. The soft glow of fairy lights strung around the barrier feel like warmth against Liam’s back, a hum of _happy_ buzzing under his ribs.  

He takes the corners at speed, laughter whipping out behind him as he skates. He hears an elated _fuck_ escape his mouth as he twists, toe pick digging into the ice as he turns quickly. Letting the momentum take him backwards, Liam raises his arms and lets out a _whoop_ that flashes out across the ice, his excitement bouncing around the rink like lightning.

“Liam!” Zayn calls cheerfully, clinging tightly to the edge of a barrier as his skates slip awkwardly beneath him. “Can you do any tricks, mate?”

And Liam –

Liam doesn’t _know_. It’s been so _long_ and he’d tried to _forget_. But the thrum of power beneath his skates fills him with hope – and he feels like he _could_. He’s back where he should be, the ice sturdy beneath his feet – and everything feels so _easy_. It’s like the ice is moulding beneath his feet, supporting the very essence of Liam in a way nothing else can. He stops in front of Zayn, grin stretching from cheek to cheek and hair standing on end. Licking his lips, he breathes out – watches as it mists into a cloud in front of him. Swallowing, he winks at Zayn quickly.

“ _Yes_ ,” he says – and it’s emphatic and _true_ , the words curling from his mouth like a promise.

Turning his back to Zayn he spreads his arms out like _wings_ , weightless against the _hope_ , before bringing them back to a perfect L-shape. He pushes off, gait strong and thighs working hard as his blades slice across the ice. Liam grins, hair fluttering around his face as the wind buffets against him. He’s lost the feeling of _brittle_ – his skin singing with delight as he skates on the feeling of _content_. He feels _more_ than content –

Liam feels _full_ and _bright_ and _powerful_ – and his skin is on fire with the forgotten feel of cold against soft flesh, his cheeks flayed by the sting of it.

It’s _brilliant_.

Liam pushes hard – round the corner and twists again. Skating backwards, stroke still strong, he starts to pull into a circle. Tightening the coil of it, he brings his arm back into line, steps into it and –

 _Jumps_.

He’s twisting through the air, legs twined and body stretched tight like a rope as he holds his hands tight against his chest. It’s a _fucking_ double axel and it feels _amazing_ – his skin humming and mind whirling as he whips through the air.

His laugh feels _punched_ out of him as he lands, leg stretched out behind him and arms steady. It wasn’t _perfect_ , but Liam doesn’t _care_ because his ice –

His ice has been calling to him for so long – and it hasn’t let him down. It wouldn’t let him down.

 

*

 

He resurfaces to the sound of Zayn’s gloved applause, his exclamations of awe and excitement echoing around the rink. Liam looks up, eyes catching on the sight of Zayn standing, free from the barrier, eyes bright and smile wide as he claps for Liam.

Liam feels _high_ with the delight of landing the jump. He never wants to leave the ice again. Doesn’t want the feel of solid ground beneath his feet after being so long without the freedom of the ice. He feels lighter – more flexible and _happier_. He feels like a different _person_ , unencumbered by the worries of land-locked Liam.

“Zayn,” Liam says, skating towards him, hands outstretched. “ _Zayn_. I just – _thank you_. This was _amazing_. I didn’t realise how much I missed it.”

He pulls Zayn towards him, holding him tight against him as Zayn wobbles on his own skates, and kisses him hard.

(He kisses Zayn like _desperation_ , everything he can’t put into words pressed into Zayn’s skin. Liam struggles to explain his _gratefulness_ with the trace of his tongue; tries to show his _elation_ through the tight press of his lips as his gloved thumb strokes gently across Zayn’s cheekbone).

Zayn’s grins into the kiss – the tips of his ears flushed.

“You’re welcome. Liam, sweetheart, you were _amazing_. I had no idea – Just. So _stunning_.”

And it’s like finally –

Finally, Liam can let everything _go_. And they’re both _laughing_ , their giggles bouncing around the rink like a golden, bright kind of _happy_ that Liam had forgotten he could feel – buried beneath the worries and trouble of singing his feelings across a stage every night. He’d forgotten the feel of a crowd when they got behind his skating – the sound of their cheers pushing his skates harder and lifting him higher as he flew across the ice. But – he doesn’t _miss_ it. He misses the ice, but he wouldn’t trade his lads – his _family_ – for anything. And singing brought him to _Zayn_.

 

*

 

Zayn’s laughter shakes him hard, expression bright until his eyes fly wide, a sharp _meep_ escaping his mouth as he tumbles to the ice. His sits, mouth agape with shock, his giggles having knocked his already unsteady feet from beneath him.

And Liam can’t help it, his laughter bubbling up and out past his mouth as Zayn pouts at him from the ice. Liam just -

Liam loves Zayn so _much_ – and his heart aches with overwhelming fondness for this stunning, _perfect_ boy who knows Liam better than he even knows himself.

Sitting heavily down beside Zayn, Liam smiles softly – giggling as Zayn groans and laughs, clutching at the small of his back. Leaning towards Zayn, Liam rests his forehead against Zayn’s own.

“I love you,” he breathes. “I love you so much.”

Zayn reaches out, brushing a curl away from Liam’s face, before smiling softly and pressing a sweet kiss to the corner of Liam’s mouth.

“I wanted you to have this _back_ , Liam. Your face when you talk about ice skating – I just. I wanted you to have this. I – I love everything about you Liam Payne. I _love you_.”

The damp and cold is seeping in through the seat of Liam’s trousers, his fingers growing stiff from the touch of the ice, but he doesn’t _care_. Because he’s where he _belongs_. He’s sat on the ice with the love of his life, and it’s –

It’s perfect.  

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK I'M SO SORRY


End file.
